


3 Sätze Ficathon Januar 2016

by Klara_Blum



Category: Polizeiruf 110, Tatort
Genre: 3 Sätze Ficathon, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Polizeiruf Magdeburg, Frey/Drexler, Kaffee trinken<br/>2. Tatort: München Franz/Ivo Little Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaffee trinken

"Jetzt setz dich doch hin," da war mehr als nur Ungeduld in Ferdinands Stimme als er die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte.

Drexler setzte sich, griff nach dem Kaffee, trank einen Schluck und nahm dabei die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht von Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck, ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz bevor Ferdinand seinen abwandte, eine Weile die Wand hinter Drexler betrachtete und ihm dann wieder in die Augen schaute.

"Dieses Mal müssen wir aber reden...wenn wir irgendwie weitermachen wollen."


	2. Es sind die kleinen Dinge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt war eine Geschichte zu [diesem Fanvideo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fs_ha8kCY8&feature=youtu.be). Es ist eher eine zum Songtitel geworden.

**Es sind die kleinen Dinge.**

 

 _Franz_  
Franz weiß genau wie lange Ivo nach dem Aufwachen braucht bis er ansprechbar ist. Er grummelt zwar darüber, dass das kein Kaffee mehr ist den Ivo da trinkt, sondern Teer aber er kocht ihm trotzdem welchen. Und er stöhnt nur ganz leise wenn Ivo seine Opernaufnahmen in voller Lautstärke abspielt.

 _Ivo_  
Ivo weiß, dass Franz meistens kein Problem mit Aufzügen hat aber manchmal mag er einfach in keinen steigen und wenn das passiert sagt er nichts. Er würzt das Essen, dass er für Franz kocht nicht so stark wie er gerne würde auch wen er findet, dass das so nach gar nichts schmeckt. Und er schaut Franz Lieblingsfilme wieder und wieder mit, auch wenn er sie selber inzwischen auswendig kann.


End file.
